The Lies and Loves of William Sloan Two- Return of Bill Cipher
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: Everything is going great between William and Mabel. At least, Mabel thinks so. There's only one problem... William is hiding something. Something that could tear them- and Gravity Falls- apart. For good. MaBill forever!
1. Secrets and Lies

Author's Note- I got a ton of requests for a sequel to The Lies and Loves of William Sloan, so… ta-da! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

Mabel's POV

It's been a year. A blissful, happy, exciting year with William. He's so… perfect. He's handsome, and kind, and honest, and scary-smart, and fun, and he's the perfect gentleman, and the best part- he's mine!

He puts his arm around my shoulder as a monster begins to eat people on the screen. We're in a movie theater in Gravity Falls, watching _Skeleton's Closet 2- The Monster of Spring Lake._

"I'm not scared of this," I tell William.

"Really? Innocent little Shooting Star, not flinching at a slasher flick?" William teases. "I'm impressed."

"Nothing is as scary as what happened last summer," I say quietly. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," William says, his voice now darker, and a little bit nervous.

See, last summer, William almost died. He had been possessed by a demon for a long time, and that was… a bad thing. The demon, Bill Cipher, could hold onto control while in demon form, but after going human to try and seduce me, William managed to regain control.

Unluckily, my brother and several others tried to kill William using a ritual designed to destroy Bill Cipher. William was tortured, and managed to escape, but had to sacrifice himself to save my life. They managed to kill him, and I ran away, into the woods.

Then, after a few hours, guess who found me? William. Turns out, the ritual killed Bill Cipher, not William Sloan. In the end, William got a job working for my Grunkle Stan, and we all lived happily ever after.

"I'm glad that it turned out ok," I say. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Shooting Star," he says, kissing my forehead.

Bill's POV

Every time I try to tell her, she says something that makes me stop. I hate keeping secrets from her, but I can never find the right time to spring it on her. I mean, when is the 'right time' to say, _Oh hey Mabel, you know that demon that tried to kill you and was controlling me for years? Well, he's back, and he's been attacking me in my dreams, and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose control and he'll hurt a bunch of people. Including you. So, dinner or a movie Saturday night?_

See the problem?

This is what is going through my head as the movie ends and we drive back to the Mystery Shack. Mabel notices.

"Hey, what's up? You're being kind of quiet," she says.

"I'm just thinking," I tell her. "Mabel, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Ooh, suspense!" she giggles. "You know that you can tell me anything William. I won't judge you."

Okay, might as well get this over with… "Remember Bill Cipher?" I ask her. She gives me a look.

"No, I forgot," she deadpans. "Of course I remember! You defeated him last summer. Why do you ask?"

"Well, what it is… See, I've been having these… um, look, I just…" I can't tell her. I just can't. I can handle this by myself. She doesn't need to get involved. "I was wondering if you would help me find this creature I made when I was him. It's called a Gremoblin?"

"_That's_ what you were so nervous about? Yeah, sure, of course," she says. "Are you sure that's all, though?"

"Yep. That's all," I say. "Hey, bring your brother and Wendy along, and we'll make it a party."

We pull up in front of the house.

"Yeah, alright," Mabel agrees, getting out of the car. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"You're boyfriend needs to come in here and work the counter," Stan says, coming out.

"On it," I grin. I like my job. It's funny, how dumb those tourists are.

Mabel's POV

I'm not stupid. William might be a fantastic liar when it comes to other people, but as to me, he's awful. I know he's hiding something. I just… well, call me crazy, but I trust him. He'll tell me when he's ready. I hope he will, anyway.

I go upstairs, and sit down next to Dipper in our room.

"What are you up to?" I ask.

Dipper drops the pen he was writing with. "Mabel! You're, um, sitting next to me! How long have you been there?"

"About seventeen seconds," I say honestly. "Dipper, I need relationship advice."

Dipper begins choking. "Gah! What? Are you serious?" I nod. "Um, why? I thought you and William were still going strong. Did something happen?"

"William and I are still together," I assure him. "It's just, I think he's hiding something from me. I don't know if I should forget it, or confront him, or what, but I thought maybe you did?"

"Sorry. Romance has never really been my forte. I would probably spy on him, but that would be awkward for you," he says. "I mean, sparkly sweaters aren't that great for going unnoticed."

"Also, I would never spy on William," I add.

"Great. So, um, can we talk about something else now?" Dipper asks.

I have to laugh at Dipper's total lack of comfort. You would think that with all those girls hanging around him all the time, he would have picked up something about romance, but no.

I tell you, boys are weird.


	2. Kiddnapped

Author's Note- Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I suck! I can't make a real excuse, unless you count the fact that I was getting a B in gym and was panicking. I'm one of those weirdoes who flip out if I don't get absolutely perfect straight A's. I managed it though! Now, for the long-awaited chapter...

Mabel's POV

_It rained paper; I tore every piece apart so they can't read me. I stopped speaking so my words can't be misused. They won't come back to haunt me!_

I awaken with a jolt. What the…? Those lines run through my head over and over. I try to shake them out, but they keep playing through. "Argh!" I yell, shaking my head. "Go away!"

"What's up?" Dipper asks. "And why are you yelling at the wall?"

"I can't get this rhyme out of my head. I swear, I haven't heard it before, there's no tune, and it's creepy!" I complain.

"What's the rhyme?" Dipper asks.

"It rained paper; I tore every piece apart so they can't read me. I stopped speaking so my words can't be misused. They won't come back to haunt me!" I quote. Then, "Hey, it's gone."

"Maybe it was a prophecy, or a spell or something," Dipper guesses. "If any more lines start irritating you, just say them out loud and see if they go away.

_I've got to hand it to you; you play by all the same rules! It takes the truth to fool me, and now you've made me angry!_

I sigh and repeat the lines to Dipper.

"The Scissors Sisters? You're not serious," Dipper laughs.

"What?"

"That's a line from the song 'I Can't Decide' by the Scissors Sisters," Dipper says with a smirk. I blink. "It's a band."

"Oh," I say.

_She's coming to the attic. Plastic, go back to being plastic._

It's going to be a long day.

Bill's POV

Mabel comes up to me, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"I've always felt at one with the sea, so deep and wild and free," she tells me angrily. "I've always lived my life through my dreams, to deny life's misery."

This takes me aback. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just repeating what the voices in my head have been making me say. They've been making me say weird stuff all day!" she complains.

"Ah," I say, taking a step back. "Yes, of course."

"I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings, something terrible is going down through the entire town, wreaking anarchy and all it brings," Mable tells me, sounding bored.

"Shooting Star, you're being kind of weird," I inform her.

"I know. William, what exactly does _anarchy_ even mean?" she asks.

"Rising against authority," I tell her. There's more to it than that, but that's the quickest definition. As I contemplate this, Mabel suddenly goes rigid.

"_**William Sloan. I thought I got rid of you,"**_ she sneers.

"So did I. I mean, that grave and all of that was pretty convincing," I say to my darker side.

"_**You know that as long as you're alive, I'm here too, so why haven't you killed yourself by now? For good, this time?" **_It's disturbing to hear this coming from my girlfriend's mouth, in her voice.

"I can fight you off, and I don't wish to die," I say. "Now if you would stop making my girlfriend hear voices, that would be greatly appreciated."

"_**I could,"**_ says my darker half. _**"But where's the fun in that?"**_

"You're me," I say. "I know that you're the darkness in me. The thing is, all of me loves her. So, that means you love her, in your own twisted way. So, I'm telling you to stop."

That earns me an eye roll. _**"Sloan, look. I'm not you. I'm a demon. Demons are incapable of love. Lust, sure, but not love. I'll leave her alone, but only because I'm bored."**_

With that, Mabel collapses in my arms. "What the (CENCORED) was that?" she asks.

Mabel's POV

Cipher's back? Cipher's back, and William didn't tell me? Cipher had to possess me before William came clean!?

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Sorry?"

"Sorry? You kept it a secret that _the demon that possessed you for years and tried to kill me is back_ and you say_ sorry_?" I yell.

"I just wasn't sure how to tell you," he tries to explain, but I'm too mad to listen.

"Unbelievable! William Sloan, you are unbelievable!" I say angrily.

"Thanks?" he says tentatively.

"IT IS NOT A GOOD THING!" I try to explain to him. "IT IS SO WRONG THAT YOU WOULD KEEP THAT FROM ME!"

He doesn't say anything. I don't say anything. The tension is so thick between us right now that I feel sick. I knew William was keeping secrets, sure. I just didn't know they were this big.

"Don't cry," William says, and I realize that tears are running down my face. He reaches out to wipe them away, but I pull back.

"You lied to me," I whisper. "I knew, I knew that you were hiding something. I just can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"No, you have it wrong, I-"

"No, William, I just want to be alone right now," I say.

I turn around and start to walk back towards the shack. I'm so distracted that I don't see it until it's too late. I hear William's shout and his face is the last thing I see turning around, before the rag covers my mouth, I smell something sweet, and black out.


	3. Torment and Nine-year-old Girls

Author's Note- Well, this is getting scary… I think. Warning! Possibly a little bit… gory, I think is the best word. Just, please, don't sue!

Also, I hope you like my new character, GG!

Mabel's POV

_I am dying. I am all alone in the darkness and I'm dying. My flesh is rotting away, and my blood is running yellow. Is this what William's soul went through when he died? I look at my hand… what's left of my hand. A maggot crawls out of my rotten palm, and worms back in through my wrist. I still wear the bracelet that William gave me- the one with the star on it. It's the only thing keeping me sane. I take a deep breath, only to discover that my lungs have rotted away. I gasp for air, and my last thought is William… and then the blood rushes over my eyes, and sweet, sweet oblivion consumes me._

Bill's POV

He has Mabel. It's all I can think about. I know what is happening to her… where she is… but I wish I didn't. The pain, the torment, the insanity of it is enough to scar someone for all of eternity, both physically and mentally. I didn't survive it. I honestly didn't. I'm not the guy from all those years ago. He died. The demon, Bill Cipher, is all that remains of that guy. I don't know how I exist. I don't know what to do. I know tat Cipher has taken all who ever stood in his path, spited him, or were loved by those who opposed him to a hell of his own creation. It's not pretty.

Ok, ok, I have to pull myself together. For Mabel's sake, I have to. I'm the only being alive who can help her right now. My boss s going to kill me when he finds out that I've lost his niece.

Dipper's POV

William comes running up to the Shack, in tears. Wait, in tears? _William Sloan?_

"What's going on?" I ask. "Are you crying?"

"You would too, if you knew what I know," he informs me. "Cipher's back, and he took Mabel."

And, he breaks down. I try not to panic.

"Sloan. Sloan! Try to get ahold of yourself!" I say, smacking him a few times. "Do you know where she is?"

He nods. "She's in the dreamscape, in Hell de Cipher," he says.

"Hell de Cipher?" I ask.

"My old torture chamber," he says. "The people in there… they rot away in a dark void, with just enough light to see themselves decomposing. They rot into bones, and then everything comes back, just to rot away again. That's where he took her. I have to save her!"

I'm pretty much horrified. His description sounds like… not something Mabel could survive. "My twin is going through that?"

"Yes," William says, brokenly. "Yes."

"Then get moving," I say. "We're getting some supplies, and then we're going to go save Mabel."

Wendy's POV

So I'm just hanging out at the general store, when Dipper and William come racing in, looking desperate.

"Dude, what's up?" I ask. "You look a little freaked out."

"Not something you need to be involved in," William snaps. I note his bloodshot eyes and the fact that he's even paler than usual.

"You've been crying. Consider me involved," I say. William's like a brother to me. I am not going to sit back and let him do something stupid if it can be helped. William and Dipper basically are competing for first place in the category of "stupid and dangerous ideas." Them as a team? With no supervision? Bad idea.

"We're not that bad," Dipper complains.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Look, Mabel's been kidnapped by my alter ego and locked in a torture chamber, so I suggest you stay out of this and let us save her," William explains.

"It would suck if you got killed," Dipper adds.

"It would. The thing is, I'm coming, and that's final. I'm nineteen, I can make my own decisions," I say.

Bill's POV

I take a deep breath. My powers have been coming back, a little bit. I hope it's enough to get us to the dreamscape.

"Each of you, take a hand," I say. They grab my arms and I shut my eyes.

_I slip into the depths of my mind. I search through the chaos of all my thoughts, and find the glow of my powers. This glow used to consume every bit of me. I know that once I touch it, it won't be easy to give it up, and the more I use it, the more of him will leach into me, until we become one again._

"_Hello, my friend. Long time no see," it giggles, in the voice of a young girl. It takes the form of a girl, maybe nine years old, and sits down on a bench._

"_Hey GG," I say softly. "What's up?"_

"_It's so boring lately. I'm dying for something to do!" it- she- complains. She motions for me to sit next to her. I settle down, uncomfortably._

"_Look, GG, I need some help. Can you get me and my friends into the dreamscape, near Hell de Cipher?" I ask._

"_You… you want my help?" she asks quietly. "After a year of radio silence, you want me to help you?" I wince._

"_Well… yeah."_

"_Eep! Yes! I thought you would never ask!" she squeals. "I have been waiting for this for a year, it's been so annoying, with only the big guy to talk to, and he's a lot less fun without you."_

_I feel guilty. GG might be a chunk of raw power, with no real outside existence, but she's still… well, sort of a kid. I should have at least talked to her a little bit. _

"_Hey, I'll contact you," I say._

"_I look forward to it," GG smiles._

And in a flash, we're in the dreamscape.


	4. William's Eye

Author's Note- You guys are so awesome! Ok, so I'm going to give a quick explanation here: William Sloan was 15 and severely tormented, but brilliant. His pressures and pain (even losing an eye to an attacker) destroyed his soul. Bill Cipher was born. Years later, Bill Cipher decided he wanted to try to seduce Mabel, and anew soul began to exist once he went into human form. Eventually, William overpowered Bill, but William wasn't the same William who first existed. Does your brain hurt yet?

GG… well, I'm as mystified by her as you. I really don't know much about her yet. I just write, and stuff happens. It's not really under my jurisdiction.

Oh, and about William's eye… um, yeah, not going into a lot of detail about that. Just think horrific, and you probably have an okay idea of what it is.

Mabel's POV

_I brush my hair out of my face by habit, and suddenly, one of my eyes is released from its socket. I scream in fear and agony. My throat is torn out, and my scream is cut off. _

"_William," I try to say, looking at my bracelet. "He'll come for me."_

"_**Why should he? You said you wanted to be alone, didn't you?"**__ Cipher's voice taunts. __**"Wish, granted, in my opinion. And your boyfriend? He's me. He's not coming for you."**_

_With those words, my heart is quite literally torn out of my chest, exposing my ribcage. I'm all bones and gore now. It's a good thing William isn't superficial… ha._

_Tears stream out of my remaining eye. If Cipher is telling the truth, then this will be my new reality… forever. I know that William and I ought, but he would never leave me to literally rot here. I have to believe that. _

_It's the only thing keeping me sane._

Bill's POV

GG giggles as we take in the dreamscape.

"Like it?" she asks. "It's dark and bloody, just the way you always said you wanted it!"

It certainly is. We're standing in a narrow aisle, brimming with body parts… moving body parts. Wendy screams as a hand reaches out to grab her posterior. I mess with GG's hair.

"You did a great job," I say. "It's incredibly disturbing." I inspect a display of eyeballs and tongues.

GG squeals. "Oh, yay! I'm so glad you like it! I got the idea from a toy store in New York with these tight, overflowing aisles with super high shelves, and I thought, hey! What if instead of toys, I did moving body parts?"

"Um, William, not to be rude, but who's the kid?" Dipper asks. He looks at GG nervously. She's a very pretty girl, with long blond hair and big golden eyes, wearing a dress made out of pure light. Also, she's nine years old, and has been for as long as I've known her. Long story short, she doesn't look too threatening.

"I'm Glow Glory," GG introduces herself. "But everyone calls me GG."

"She's alright," I say with a smile. "She's basically the embodiment of Cipher's power, but she's also a sentient being."

"Just think of me as a magical electrical outlet," GG giggles. "Well, actually, I'm a lot cuter than that, so I guess… just think of me as GG who is also able to do awesome stuff."

"Great," Dipper mutters.

Dipper's POV

So. Bill gets his power from a nine-year-old girl. So does William, apparently. I don't know how I feel about this.

We begin to walk down the narrow aisle of body parts. Wendy grabs my hand and squeezes until it hurts.

"Ow," I say.

"Sorry," Wendy apologizes, loosening her grip. "I just don't like enclosed spaces, and the body parts are not helping."

"Why didn't you say something?" GG asks. She snaps her fingers, and the walls dissapear. We are surrounded by barren wasteland, with the occasional disembodied limb, but it's a lot better. I pick up the pace.

"Were is my sister, anyway?" I ask. "When will we get to her?"

"Only a little over a week," GG says cheerfully. "Nine days, tops."

"_Nine Days?!"_ I shout. Nine days… and Mabel's been here for a day already…

"I'm with Dipper on this one," William tells GG. "The Hell de Cipher rots you away about once every day. Is there any way we can get there faster?"

GG smiles, revealing sharp teeth. I could have sworn they looked normal a second ago… She looks like something from _Children of the Corn_ or maybe _The Exorcist_ now.

"Yes," she tells William. "I could give you a boost. It'll cost you though."

"A bit of my soul?" William asks. GG nods. "Fine." GG beams at him, now looking like a sweet 9-year-old again. She holds William's hand, and they begin to glow. In an instant, blue fire flashes to create a Lamborghini.

"Nice ride," Wendy grins at me.

"Agreed," I say, staring at the car as if it's the Taj Mahal or something. It's seriously wicked. Then I look at William.

"How bad is it?" William asks with a weak smile. "Am I completely screwed up? Am I a monster?"

"No…it's, um, ok…" I try to reassure him, but he shakes his head and turns to Wendy.

"You have a mirror?" he asks. "Come on, I was there when you packed. Hand it over."

Wendy wordlessly hands him her compact. William looks at his face, and takes a quick breath. His eye patch is gone, and his remaining eye is yellow and snakelike. His teeth are sharpened, and what his eye patch was hiding… I feel sick.

"So… I look pretty normal," William says calmly. He looks at me. "The eye thing is normal for me, Dipper. It happened at age fourteen. Different in this town used to be looked at as demonic. Some kids cornered me one day, and they had some tools. It hurt. A lot. Now…" he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out another eye patch. He tied it on. "Let's go save my girlfriend."

I nodded. William slid into the driver's seat, and Wendy and I crawled into the back.

"That's the most twisted thing I have ever heard," Wendy said. "Who would do something like that to a fourteen-year-old kid?"

I shook my head. "Someone disturbed. Someone who was sick in the mind."

William turned around to look at us. "Someone just like me," he said.


	5. Car Ride

Author's Note- Wow, I guess it's true, what they say about sequels, huh? People do not love this. I guess I'll be cutting it a little bit short. So anyway, here we go…

Mabel's POV

_I feel a burning, searing pain, and look down to see my hand, healed and new. I gasp is shock. Am I getting a reprieve from the nightmare? _

"_**Not my style, Shooting Star,"**__ Cipher sneers. __**"You were just all used up before. Now, you're brand new! Sanity, flesh, blood- the works! This way, I can destroy you an infinite amount of times! Endless suffering, Shooting Star! Even now, look at your hand!"**_

_I look down and see flesh decaying, blood bubbling. _

"_I will never let you break me," I say, but my breaking voice takes the honesty of that statement away. "William…"_

_How long have I been here? It's impossible to tell._

"_**Tell me, Shooting Star, how long it takes for a body to completely rot away? William hasn't come for you, so what makes you think he ever will?"**_

"_I trust him," I say. "He'll be here soon."_

"_**Riiiiiiiiight. Soon. I mean you do realize who put you here, right? Whom you're talking to?"**_

"_Cipher," I say. I refuse to believe a word Cipher says. William is coming for me… he'll come for… he's… I…_

"_**You're talking to the guy you think will 'come for' you right now. Face facts- he is I, and I am he. Since I took you, our souls have been melding. His magic use is merging us together."**_

"_Go to hell, Cipher," I say. _

"_**Already there."**_

Bill's POV

I drive at top speed, and try to block out memories. Losing an eye is bad enough, but… the hooks, the knives… I shudder at the memories.

"At this pace, how long?" I ask GG.

"Less than 24 hours," she says calmly. "You'll have your girlfriend back in no time flat."

"Good," I say. "Rough estimate on how many hours?"

"I'd say around 18, top estimate," GG smiles.

"Is Mabel okay?" I ask. "Will she survive this?"

"She'll live," GG giggles. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

I glare at GG. She raises one eyebrow. "C'mon, Will, don't be such a sourpuss." I am extremely tempted to hit her.

"Can I hit her?" Dipper asks, fury I his voice. I remember with a jolt that he's in the back seat.

"If you could, I would have already beaten you to it," I say, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I'll shut up now, then," GG says.

"Good," Dipper, Wendy, and I all say at the same time.

It is very quiet for about thirty minutes. Then, Wendy speaks up.

"So, is this where you used to live?"

"Sort of," I say. "I mainly stuck to a few areas. I could teleport instantaneously. I knew every inch, but never actually went to some parts."

"And Mabel is 18 hours from here?" Dipper asks.

"Actually, it's more like sixteen," GG puts in. "18 was my top estimate, 30 minutes ago. Top meaning longest amount of time."

I shoot GG a look. She shoots me one right back. Dumb nine-year-old power center with human emotions.

"Is my sister being tortured right now?" Dipper asks. I don't want to answer him. "William, answer me!" So much for that.

"Yes," I say. "Every second she is being tortured, and it's killing me to know that I can't stop it faster. I had a fight with her before she was kidnapped, and now she might even think that I'm not coming. That's what Cipher will tell her, and once she believes him, we might never be able to fully trust each other again. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Dipper shakes his head. "Not really. I just want to hear that she'll be fine when we get there, and not dead or insane."

"If we're very lucky, then she'll just be traumatized," I say.

I don't tell him what we'll find if we're unlucky. He knows.

Dipper's POV

After about 4 more hours, William realizes that we still need food in the dreamscape. A snap of his fingers gives us each a corndog and a Pitt Cola.

"I'm not exactly hungry," I tell William.

"Neither am I, but we need sustenance if we're going to save Mabel. Twelve or so more hours and then a huge power drain getting past my darker half and back to the real world… eat the corndog."

I take a bite. This is turning into the worst car ride of my life. Mabel is being hurt, badly. Here I am in a Lamborghini. It feels sick and wrong.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Wendy, looking at my sympathetically.

"If you need to talk…" she says quietly, so only I hear. I nod.

"I'll tell you," I answer.

Any other time, it would be great. Right now, I'm too distracted.

"Twelve hours?" I ask William.

"Eleven," the weird kid corrects me. "Will was wrong."

I wonder again why it was necessary to bring along this kid. She's an okay GPS, but more annoying than helpful.

"Good," I finally say. "As soon as possible."

GG just smiles that demon smile at me, before turning back around. I wonder if she's really on our side… I just hope William knows who he's dealing with, or we're all in trouble.


	6. Fight Club

Author's Note- Yeah, I took some time off of this to update my other stuff, but I'm back! I hope you like it… or at least, don't hate me forever for treating this story so badly. Sequels are harder to write than originals. So, I apologize.

Mabel's POV

_I can hear something. It hurts to hear it, but it's there. A voice is screaming at me, although I can barely make it out. I recognize the voice though…_

"_Hold on, Star, I'm coming! Just ten more hours… please be okay, Star, please hold on… for me…"_

"_William," I whisper. "William, help me. I can't hold on much longer... please come quick."_

"_I'll be there," his voice, promises. "A few more hours, and I'll be there. Can you hold on that long?"_

"_I'll try…" I say, and then my throat rots away. _

"_I'm coming," he says. "I swear, Star, I'm coming."_

Bill's POV

"Did you make contact?" Dipper asks. "Is she okay?"

I nod. "How much longer?"

"Only nine more hours," GG says sweetly. "Barely a blip on the register."

I shake my head and Dipper outright hisses at GG. "You are _not_ going to fool me Glowing Garbage or whatever the hell your name is," he snarls. "I know you don't care about my sister."

"It's GG," she growls. "I never said I cared about your sister, I never even met your sister! I just do what Bill and William tell me to, so I'm helping to save her life. I won't betray those who sustain me."

Dipper turns toward me. "Are you sure that she's on our side?" he asks.

I can't answer him. GG is not on our side. She will help me save Mabel, but she's only ever looked out for herself. Sure, she's a kid, she gets lonely, and sometimes I forget what she's capable of, but she isn't someone who will work for someone else.

"She's going to help us… for now," I say. "She's made a deal, she can't back out. I'm still technically semi-omniscient, you know."

Dipper laughs angrily. "Yeah, I forgot about that. Technically, you-" he stops himself. "Sorry. I'm being a jackass. I'm just terrified for Mabel. She's my twin sister, and anger is a lot easier to deal with than fear."

"Trust me, I get where you're coming from," I say dryly. "I blame me, too."

"Okay, enough with the angst," Wendy interjects. "We're going to save Mabel, it's no one's fault that she got taken, and if it were, would it matter? As to you, GG, I don't know you and I don't care, but if you make one more comment about Mabel not mattering, I'm pretty sure that all three of us will simultaneously attack you and beat you to a bloody pulp. Now that that's settled, can we just shut up and drive?"

Silence.

"Thank you."

Wendy's POV

Okay, so I lost my cool there. I just hate it when people screw with each other. It drives me nuts. We're all worried about Mabel… well, except maybe Little Miss Children-of-the-Corn… and we shouldn't be lashing out at one another.

I look at Dipper. He seems so scared, more afraid than he's been since I was fifteen and he was twelve. He's wringing his hands and biting his nails so much that his fingers are bleeding.

"Seven hours left," GG says after a while. "Closest estimate."

"Good," Dipper says. "Hey William, is she…?"

"Still sane, still alive," he mutters. "At this point, though, madness might be a blessing."

"What's happening?" I ask.

"She's slowly rotting into a skeleton, do you want me to go into detail?!" he snaps.

I shake my head.

"That's what I thought," he sneers. "Seven hours left…"

"Or another deal?" GG offers.

"Your offer?" he asks.

"Same as before for me, a jumpstart of about four hours for you," she says with a smile.

"Five," William says coldly.

"Deal," GG grins and shakes his hand. A huge portal appears right ahead of us. I don't think this is the best idea ever…

Bill's POV

"Two hours, closest estimate," she smiles.

"What did it cost me?" I ask Dipper.

"I can't see anything," he says. "I mean, aside from the teeth and snake eye."

"Right. Well, that's good," I say. "At least I still look decent."

"Wait. Look ahead!" Wendy shouts in my ear. I see it. The stronghold that hides the black holes, one of which holds Mabel.

"That's what we have to get past," I say. "The good news is that I know every inch of the place."

"The bad news?" Dipper asks.

"I'm smart. There are only two ways in: the front door…"

"Ok, that one's off the market," Wendy says.

"The only other way takes two hours of walking to get inside, and every few meters, there's a booby trap."

Silence.

"We had best get started."


	7. Salvation

Author's Note: Almost there, I know this story isn't that great, but it's the best I can do right now. I know you all hate me right now, and I promise to never write sequels again! But I can't just stop writing this. I have to finish what I started, but you don't have to read it if you don't want too… sorry in advance.

Mabel's POV

_Everything hurts, but less. I think I have built up a tolerance or something. I guess you really __**can**__ get used to anything. _

_William says he's coming… or, I'm insane now. I don't think insane people are aware of their insanity though. Anyway, William in the dreamscape can do pretty much anything. I take a deep breath and discover that I can still do that. _

"_Can you hold on for fifteen more minutes?" he asks._

"_Yes," I hiss. Vocal cords rot quickly, what can I say? Ha, literally. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't even begin to tell you how beyond sorry I am," he says. I would laugh if I could. He thinks it matters to me anymore? I just want out of here. _

_I am trying so hard to remember him… I know it's probably only been a few days since I was taken, but it feels like an eternity. You try being stuck in the dark, alone, watching your body rot. It kind of makes time drag on. I don't even have anything to do in here. Fifteen minutes… I've held on for this long, longer than I would have thought I could. I can hold on for fifteen more minutes… can't I? Well can't I?_

_Ten, by now, probably. I can do this._

Bill's POV

"Okay, almost there, only a few booby traps activated, and…" I turn to GG.

"Eight minutes," she says coolly.

"Only eight minutes left until we reach Star!" I say. "Are you guys ready to save her?"

"This seem way too easy," Dipper says. "Isn't Cipher guarding her?"

Right.

"I'll take care of my darker half. You guys can get Mabel. She'll be behind the door with the shooting star on it. Trust me when I say this, you _do not_ want to open any other doors. These are people who made deals to kill lots of people, usually sacrificing their souls, and tried to double-cross me. In short, they are _bad news_ and I had a good reason to lock them away," I warn them.

"Okay, we get it, just the shooting star door," Wendy says, evading a trip-wire. "We're not stupid."

I nod, and suddenly see the ending of the passage.

"Okay, on my signal, run to the end and don't stop running in a straight line until you see Mabel's door. I'll take care of Cipher, and as soon as you get to Mabel, GG will take you all back to Gravity Falls. I'll worry about my own transportation. Got it?"

They all nod.

"Three… two… GO!"

Mabel's POV

Suddenly, I am bathed in light. I gasp in relief as my skin knits together and my body is healed.

Dipper grabs my arm and yanks me out into a hall of doors. He pulls me into a hug, and I'm sobbing in relief. I'm free! Finally! I made it through the nightmare, and it's dawn.

"Where's William?" I ask. "And who's the nine-year-old?"

"William is fighting Cipher, and the nine-year-old is our transport home," Dipper explains. The girl smiles, and suddenly I land with a thud on my butt. Dipper and Wendy land next to me, in the sunlight, in Gravity Falls.

"How long have I been gone?" I ask.

"About 36 hours," Wendy tells me, looking at her watch. "Wow. 36 hours of torture. Oh god, Mabel, are you okay?"

I shake my head. "No, but I will be. Why isn't William here?"

"**I am**."

I spin around and throw my arms around William. He slowly pushes me away. I am stunned.

"William?"

Then I look at him. I see why he pushed me away. His eye is that of a snake, his teeth are fangs, and he has several new scars.

"**Go away, Shooting Star**," he says. "**Just go home**."

"No ####ing way!" I glare at him. "You are in so much trouble right now, and you are _not_ getting out of it that easily, William Sloan!"

He looks stunned. He obviously wasn't expecting that reaction. The idiot probably thought I would recoil in fear or something. Ha!

"You keep secrets from me, get me kidnapped, and then put yourself through what was obviously a pretty messed up journey to get me back? You idiot! Do NOT tell me to go home, or run away, or anything like that right now or I swear, you will just make things ten times worse for yourself!"

Then I slap him across the face, like they do in movies, to emphasize my point.

I think my kissing him furiously right afterword may have taken away some of that emphasis though… oh well. He's still in trouble.

"**Mabel, I can't-**" he starts to say, but I hit him again.

"If you break up with me, William, Dipper will beat you into a bloody pulp while I sit back and watch."

Not true. I would want in on the action.

Finally, he shakes his head.

"**You're a piece of work, you know that**?"

"I know… but I'm _your_ piece of work, so deal with it Sloan!"

He smiles, and pulls me in for a fantastic make-out session…

"You know that we're standing right here?" Dipper says, as Wendy coughs.

"So you guys can make out too, we all know that you want to," I say.

They both pale, and look at us.

"**I read minds in the Dreamscape, you know**," William points out. They turn pretty red at that, and quickly leave the area.

"So, where were we…?"


	8. Lots of Craziness

Author's Note: I was going to make the last chapter the end, before I realized that _the actual problem was never resolved._ Sure, they brought Mabel back, but a) William began mutating into Bill Cipher, b) I totally left Wendy's and Dipper's relationship untied, and c) _Bill Cipher is still haunting William's dreams, even more now than ever!_ So, you guys have to suffer through maybe two or three more chapters, okay? Please don't hurt me!

Mabel's POV

The next day, I sit William down in the Mystery Shack.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask. He looks at me.

"**What's that supposed to mean? **_**You**_** are staying here! I just fought across the mindscape to get to you, you aren't going anywhere**!" he says, standing up. I glare at him.

"Um, _you have no control over me_ William Sloan! I will do whatever the hell I want to, and you can _not_ stop me!" I say, also getting up, and tightening my fists.

It's pretty fun to watch your all-powerful, semi-omniscient boyfriend back down as soon as you shoot him a glare and a few threats.

"**I don't like this**," he tells me. "**What's the plan?**"

"We find Cipher-"

"**No. No way. I don't care if I have to physically restrain you, call in your brother, and lock you in your bedroom. You are **_**not**_** going to find Cipher after he just kidnapped and tortured you! I'm sorry, but I can't risk **_**that**_."

Aw… sweet. He thinks he's protecting me. I guess I can sort of see his point of view- if it were he, I might not be that into the idea either.

"You lock me up, Sloan, and you're dead."

Then again, this is the 21st Century, and I can make my own f&%(ing decisions!

"**Star, I **_**am**_** dead**," he says.

This information is alarming to me. I am pretty sure I blink several times (not like the band), and possibly lose consciousness shortly thereafter.

Stupid William…

Bill's POV

I thought that this might end once I saved Mabel.

It can never be that easy, though, can it? My shooting star can't ride off into the sunset until every bit of the problem is, as she says, "un-problem'd!" Because apparently that's a word now. She gives me a me a massive headache sometimes.

I kind of love her for it.

So, apparently she did _not_ know that I am dead, if her being passed out in my arms (cliché, yes, but I wasn't going to just let her fall) is any indicator. I kind of thought that the whole demon thing might have let her know, but I guess not.

"**Um, Dipper? Your sister just passed out, can you help me?"** I shout.

"Just splash some water on her face!" he shouts right back.

"**That would work if I had water**!" I hate how warped my voice sounds. Mabel says she likes it, but then again, she's biased.

"Okay, then, just hit her a few times!"

"**No freaking way!**"

"Then just wait for her to wake up!"

Her eyes slowly open, just as he says that.

"So, I'm dating a dead guy?" she asks, pulling herself off me.

"**Um… is that a bad thing?**" I ask nervously. This could end very badly if she freaks out any more…

She gives me a long look.

"Sloan," she says, (I guess I'm still in trouble) "I don't care if you are dead. I mean, I'm a little shocked, but I'm not going to freak out. The thing about going after Cipher? Yeah, we're doing that. If you try to stop me, then you're dead-er. Understand?"

I roll my eyes. She has no clue who she's talking to. "**Mabel, friends don't let friends chase after evil dream demons who just kidnapped them. Boyfriends **_**never **_**let girlfriends get themselves killed. I mean, wouldn't you do the same thing, if roles were reversed?**" She shakes her head. "**Dream Demon, Star. I can read your mind.**"

She looks confused. "Since when? I thought all your powers vanished when you got all… you know… _zzzzz! Pop! Bang!_ What's been happening?"

This will be hard to explain…

Dipper's POV

I glance at Wendy. Now that Mabel's safe, I can think about… other… stuff.

"You're kind of staring at me," she says.

"Oh! Um, sorry, I was thinking about something else… sorry," I try to save it, but she just smiles.

"Dipper, I like you, okay? I know you like me, too. There's one tiny problem though," she explained. For a second I was elated! She _actually liked me_! Then, the 'one tiny problem' part hit.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm nineteen. You're sixteen. In two years, it would be great, but right now? I'm sorry, but… it's sort of illegal," she explained.

"Oh. Okay, I get it," I say. "Hey, it was never really something I was expecting anyway, you know?"

"Dipper…"

"Forget it. It's fine; I'm fine, see? Don't worry about-"

She kisses me very quickly before turning and walking away.

"…it."

I am stunned for a second. Then:

"Holy sh*t."


	9. Cipher's Takeover

Author's Note: I know, I know, but I'm going to just add on one more chapter after this, ad I'm done with William Sloan. Promise.

Mabel's POV

Dipper walks into the kitchen looking shell-shocked.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Wendy… she…" he shakes his head. "Nothing, and if there was something it would be none of your business."

"Wendy kissed him," William tells me.

I give William a look. "Okay… now will you explain how you know that?"

William rolls his eye. "Star, when you were gone, we didn't exactly go through a field of flowers to get you back. We needed a few advantages, and… well, I made sure that we got you back." I don't like the sound of this…

"What did you _do_ William?" I ask him. He looks a little nervous. Maybe because I have my fists clenched and I'm speaking through gritted teeth.

"I sold some of my soul," he says quietly.

"WHAT?"

He cringes. I stand up and hit him in the jaw. "Ow," he says. I don't really care.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SELL YOUR SOUL FOR ME?" I scream at him.

"Star," he starts, but I cut him off.

"Don't you 'Star' me! You are in so much trouble! What did you sell it for, anyway? A car? A portal?"

"Yes, and yes," Dipper says. "Take it easy, Mabel. He did it to save you. Would you rather you being in that torture chamber now?"

That shuts me up. We all know that any more of that place would have traumatized me beyond the point of recovery.

"I won't apologize," William tells me. "Anyway, it's not like I sold the whole thing. If I had, I'd still look normal."

He sounds so bitter, although I don't see why. I place a hand on his arm.

"I don't care what color your eyes are, or if your teeth are a little sharper than normal," I say. "I just worry about you sometimes."

"I'm okay," he tells me. "I mean I'm honestly more freaked about you getting ticked off than about the soul thing."

I hit his arm. "Well, at least you have your priorities straight," I tease. He knows I can't stay mad for long.

Bill's POV

I take her out to a movie later. It looks good, something about teenagers who develop superpowers in the future and defeat a bunch of psychotic dictators. Only, I think one of the psychotic dictators is actually the dad of one of the teens with superpowers. It's basically a knockoff of Star Wars.

We're waiting in line to get tickets when everything goes blurry. It's like the world pixilated. I seem to be losing control over my arm. For some reason, this doesn't seem like such a bad thing. My arm is on fire. I'm laughing, and saying something, but my lips have gone numb, and I can't feel what I'm saying. I can't hear anything over the white noise…

"Stop! William, please! I know you're in there!"

I hear a voice. Someone I know…

"Mabel..." I say, suddenly feeling, seeing… whoa. _Did I do that?_ I wonder, seeing all the carnage around me… Oh god, Star… I have a hand around her neck! I pull away, realizing what's happening. "Run, Shooting Star! Get away from me while I can hold him off!"

She takes a step backwards. "William…"

"I can't hold him off forever, Mabel," I growl. "Get away, before I hurt you!"

She nods, and runs. I am so glad…

Then I can't hold on anymore, and He takes over.

Dipper's POV

Mabel comes racing up to me, in tears.

"What happened?" I ask, jumping up.

"He's back, and he's controlling William," she says through her tears.

I curse under my breath. "How did you get away?" Then I realize the only way she could have gotten away. "He's fighting back, right?"

"He could only just give me enough time to get away," she says. "I don't think he can fight back any more."

"Well, that's not good," I mutter to myself. I pull Mabel inside. "Stan, Bill's back!" I shout. "He's got William, and Mabel saw it all go down!"

"Are you sure?" Stan asks, rushing into the room.

Mabel nods through her tears.

"I'm sorry," Stan says quietly. "William was a good worker, and a good man, and I know you loved him."

"He's still alive, Stan!" Mabel says. "Please, we have to get him back!"

"I'm sorry, Mabel," Stan says. "I don't think William could still be completely William, even if we do bring him out. I'll try, but… I don't think this story will have a happy ending.

Mabel turns to me, with pleading eyes. "Dipper, you have to know some way to save him!"

I wish I did. I can't stand to see Mabel hurt, and William was one of my best friends. "I'm sorry. I'll look through the books, and all the notes I have, but I don't think there's a way to save him."

She begins to cry again. I hold her, and let her cry. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to my sister… well, one of the worst things. That makes it one of the worst things that could happen to me.

"I'll try," I say. "I'll try everything I can, but don't get your hopes up."

She pulls away. "I can get him back," she tells me. "I know what to do."

This can't be good.


	10. Bittersweet Partings

Author's Note: It is finally over! Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I can't believe anyone got this far. It is pathetic and not at all up to my usual standard! Yay! Anyway, I am sorry for writing this.

H&S,

Sophia

Mabel's POV

This will work. It has to. If it doesn't… but it will. I know it will. William will be able to fight off Bill. It's only a matter of time…

I follow the trail of carnage through town to find him. He's in the clearing. He still looks mostly like William. I take a deep breath.

"Hey!" I shout.

He turns around, looking furious. "**I thought I told you,**" he growls, "**to run.**"

"William?" I ask, looking at him carefully.

"**Sort of**," he smiles. I am shocked and so happy. I run into his arms and kiss him. That's when his grip tightens and I hear a crack, feeling pain shoot up my arm. "**Sort of**," he says quietly. "**But not quite**."

"Bill," I guess. He smirks.

"**Not quite that either, or you would be dead by now. Your boyfriend won't allow it though**," he mutters.

"I don't get it," I say quietly. I feel like crying. "Who are you, William or Bill?"

"**I'm both, Star. Think of it as a reset button… I'm the original. I'm the kid who died way back then. I'm sort of your boyfriend… just, with some darker traits**." He lights one of his hands aflame, as if to prove his point.

"Is… is William ever coming back to me?" I ask. He looks at me carefully.

"**Star, this is who I am. It's not pretty. I'm not perfect, but… I was good enough when we first met, before the Cipher Wheel. Am I not good enough anymore? Is that it**?"

"You broke my wrist," I say. "The guy I met wouldn't have done that." Blue fire wraps around my hand, and the pain disappears.

"**Better**?" he asks.

I pull away. He sighs. "**Why did you come**?"

"To save you," I say. "You are not the man I knew. You're the demon who tortured me. You say you're the same as you were when I met you, but possessing the other half of yourself isn't the same as turning back to normal. Am I right? William, can you hear me?"

Bill's POV

She's right. This monster might have been a part of me when we first met, but it isn't all of me. I'm not saying that I'm all of myself either, but I mean, I'm most of myself. If I can reach the surface…

I fight through the blur to see her. She beams at me. "I knew you were in there!"

"**Why do you never listen to anything I say**?" I complain. "**I told you to run away, but **_**no,**_** you have to save **_**me**_** of all people. I can take care of myself, Star**."

"Yeah, you're doing a great job," she sneers. "Look, Sloan, it's the 21st Century. Girls save boys sometimes, not just the other way around. Capishe?"

I moan in frustration. "**Boys don't like their girlfriends taking on boys' literal inner demons**," I say. "**It isn't sexism, I'm sure if our roles were reversed you would feel the same way**."

"William, you have control," she says. "I'm fine."

"**No, Mabel, you're not. I can't hold him back forever… and so I need to leave**."

"Leave? For how long?" she asks.

"**Until I can sort this mess out. I… I won't make you wait for me. Can you please just… move on**?"

"What are you saying?" she asks.

"**I'll always love you, but I'm going to be away a long time. While I'm gone… if you… meet someone, I don't want to hold you back**."

This is killing me. I can't handle the thought of her with someone else, but there's no guarantee that I'll ever come back. She's crying. I lift up her chin and give her a small smile. "Don't leave," she says. "If you leave me, I will hunt you down and kick your ass."

"**I love you too, Shooting Star**," I say, and I give her one last kiss… and leave.

Mabel's POV

I'm sixteen. I'm not supposed to meet the love of my life at age sixteen. When he left, I wanted to cry. I did cry.

He's not coming back, is he? After everything we've been through…

Dipper comes rushing up to me when he sees me sitting on the grass, crying my eyes out.

"He's gone," I say. Dipper hugs me and I cry into his shirt.

I'll be okay. Just… not today.

**The End**


End file.
